Seals, such as packers, are widely used in the oil and gas industry, for example in the downhole environment for providing isolation within annulus regions, such as for zonal isolation purposes, facilitating downhole operations, permitting tool actuation and the like. In many applications packers may be retrievable, in that they may be unset and withdrawn form a wellbore. In some cases, however, it may be necessary to drill or mill through set packers, for example during planned wellbore operations, for contingency purposes or the like.